1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting an angle of a mirror incorporated in an optical device. The present invention also relates to a mechanism of a camera for correcting a parallax which occurs between the photographing optical system and the viewfinder optical system which are provided independent of each other within the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of parallax correcting mechanisms which are incorporated in a camera having a photographing optical system and a viewfinder optical system that are provided independent of each other are known in the art. For instance, in a conventional compact camera having a real-image type viewfinder which is provided with a parallax adjusting mechanism, a parallax is corrected by adjusting an angle of a mirror which is provided in a viewfinder optical system as an optical element thereof between the eyepiece optical system and the objective optical system. The herein described parallax correction refers to the adjustment of inclination of the optical axis of the finder optical system with respect to the optical axis of the photographing optical system, and does not refer to correction of the difference in the field-of-view area. In such a conventional parallax correcting mechanism, although it is preferable that an axis of rotation of the mirror be positioned on the reflection surface of the mirror and that the axis of rotation of the mirror be positioned at substantially the same level as an axis of the viewfinder optical system which extends from the reflection surface of the mirror, the parallax correcting mechanism becomes complicated if such arrangements are achieved. Moreover, in a conventional parallax correcting mechanism, the angle of the mirror easily moves out of adjustment with time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple mechanism for adjusting an angle of a mirror incorporated in an optical device, wherein the angle of the mirror does not easily move out of adjustment with time. Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple mechanism of a camera for correcting a parallax which occurs between the photographing optical system and the viewfinder optical system that are provided independent of each other in the camera, wherein the parallax adjustment does not easily move out of adjustment with time.
To achieve the objects mentioned above, according to an aspect of the present invention, a parallax correcting mechanism of a camera for correcting a parallax between a photographing optical system and a viewfinder optical system which are provided independent of each other within the camera, the parallax correcting mechanism including a mirror which serves as an element of the viewfinder optical system; a mirror frame which supports the mirror; a pair of pivotal-point projections formed on a viewfinder body to lie on a mirror rotational axis of the mirror, each of the pair of pivotal-point projections contacting a portion of a reflection surface of the mirror which is positioned outside an effective area of the reflection surface; a pair of recesses formed on one of the mirror frame and the viewfinder body; a pair of projections formed on the other of the mirror frame and the viewfinder body to be respectively engaged in the pair of recesses, the pair of projections and the pair of recesses being positioned on the opposite side of the reflection surface of the mirror with respect to the pair of pivotal-point projections; a leaf spring for pressing the mirror frame against the pair of pivotal-point projections; and an adjusting screw which is screwed into the viewfinder body on one side of the mirror frame with respect to the mirror rotational axis. A flat face of a head of the adjusting screw, which is positioned on the thread side of the adjusting screw, contacts an end portion of the one side of the mirror frame.
Preferably, the leaf spring is positioned between the mirror frame and the viewfinder body.
The viewfinder optical system includes an erecting optical system, the mirror serving as an element of the erecting optical system.
Preferably, the mirror frame includes a hole in which an adhesive is poured to adhere the mirror to the mirror frame.
In an embodiment, the viewfinder optical system is a real-image viewfinder optical system.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mirror-angle adjusting mechanism is provided, for adjusting an angle of a mirror incorporated in an optical device, the mirror-angle adjusting mechanism including a mirror frame which supports the mirror; a pair of pivotal-point projections formed on a body of the optical device to lie on a mirror rotational axis of the mirror, each of the pair of pivotal-point projections contacting a portion of a reflection surface of the mirror which is positioned outside an effective area of the reflection surface; a pair of recesses formed on one of the mirror frame and the body; a pair of projections formed on the other of the mirror frame and the body to be respectively engaged in the pair of recesses, the pair of projections and the pair of recesses being positioned on the opposite side of the reflection surface of the mirror with respect to the pair of pivotal-point projections; a leaf spring for pressing the mirror frame against the pair of pivotal-point projections; and an adjusting screw which is screwed into the body on one side of the mirror frame with respect to the mirror rotational axis. A flat face of a head of the adjusting screw, which is positioned on the thread side of the adjusting screw, contacts an end portion of the one side of the mirror frame.
Preferably, the leaf spring is positioned between the mirror frame and the body.
Preferably, the mirror frame includes a hole in which an adhesive is poured to adhere the mirror to the mirror frame.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No.2000-190959 (filed on Jun. 26, 2000) is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.